World in my eyes
by evergrey
Summary: Remus hüttet ein dunkles Geheimnis. Was wird geschehen, wenn er es nicht länger verbergen kann und Sirius der Wahrheit begegnet. Behandelt das Thema svv und spielt zu den Zeiten der Rumtreiber.
1. Chapter 1

Die Geschichte hatte ich, vor einer Weile, schon mal unter einen anderem Account gepostet, da habe ich aber leider irgendwie die Zugriffsdaten vergessen Deswegen probiere ich es nun noch einmal. Hauptsächlich geht es um Remus und seine Gedanken. Im dritten Kapitel jedoch wechsle ich den POV auf Sirius. Spielt zu den Zeiten der Rumtreiber.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit. Das Lied ist von Subway to Sally und auch das gehört mir nicht.

Note: Diese Geschichte behandelt das Thema SVV, also es wird eindeutig beschrieben.. Für wen das nichts ist, der soll bitte erst gar nicht weiter lesen und auch Menschen die getriggert werden können, lassen lieber die Augen woanders. Ich interpretiere den Charakter von Remus nun auf eine andere Weise.

Gewidmet dem wohl krassesten Rudel der Welt. Ihr seid die Besten.

----

Das Blut so rot, das Blut so rein ...

Stetig wiederhole ich die Zeilen, summe in meinen Gedanken die Melodie des Liedes und wiege mich in ihr. Wir sind eins die Worte und ich. Sie sprechen zu mir.

Tränen auf meinen Wangen fließen hinab auf meinen Hals und schmecken salzig als sie meinen Lippen berühren. Meine Brust schnürt sich zusammen und der innere Druck scheint mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Die Leere breitet sich aus, immer weiter und nimmt jeden Zentimeter meiner Gestalt in Anspruch.

Nicht länger vermag ich zu widerstehen. Diese Öde will erfüllt werden von irgendwas und sei es auch Schmerz.

Draußen wartet der Mond vor meinem Fenster. Mit seiner ewigen Blässe leuchtet er mir in dieser Nacht und zeigt mir die Umrisse in der Dunkelheit.

So unbewegt er dort in den Gestirnen auch wirkt, glaube ich fast seine Rufe zu hören, welche nach mir verlangen. Er spricht von fernen Ländern, jenseits den Grenzen der Welt und lockt mit Versprechungen nach denen es mich dürstet. So schön. So perfekt erscheint er mir. Unberührt vom Licht und ewig gefangen in der Düsternis der Nacht, bewacht er mich seit der schicksalhaften Nacht vor vielen Jahren.

Ich kann ihn nicht hassen. Ich kann es einfach nicht, denn auch Liebe bindet mich an dieses seelenlose Gestein. Ein Liebe welche seltsamer nicht sein kann. Warum sollte ich etwas lieben was mich einmal im Monat zu dem Monster aus unzähligen kindlichen Alpträumen verwandelt?

Vielleicht ist es die Schönheit der Melodien welche er in meinem Gemüt weckt. Ich lasse mich von ihnen hinfort tragen, von dem Schmerz des Lebens, von der Müdigkeit und führen in die Leere.

Oder es ist nur eine perverse Attraktion zu dem was mich das Grauen lehrte?

Er ist meine größte Angst und meine größte Leidenschaft zugleich. Es ist unerklärlich, aber die Tatsachen leugne ich nicht. Nicht vor mir selbst.

Ich höre den Atem meiner Mitbewohner, das leise Rascheln ihrer Decken und Kissen, im Schlaf gemurmelte Worte. Doch ich vermag nicht zu schlafen, denn etwas anderes befällt meinen Geist und umklammert ihn bereits seit vielen Nächten in starrem Griff.

Sie blitzt auf trotz des fehlenden Lichtes. Der kalte Stahl in all seiner Schönheit liegt zwischen meinen Fingern und wartet darauf von meinem Fleisch zu kosten. In meinem verseuchten Blut zu baden und sich am Schmerz zu ergötzen.

Ist sie nicht wunderschön wie sie dort liegt. So still und unscheinbar. Nochmals sehe ich mich um.

Nein, sie schlafen alle. Wer von ihnen würde wohl glauben, dass ich zu etwas fähig bin. Niemand, bin ich doch stets freundlich, nett und zu allen liebenswert. Doch in mir schlagen zwei Herzen, Freunde. Zwei Seelen sind gefangen in meiner Brust und ich hoffe, dass ihr niemals die jene erblicken werdet der es nach Blut dürstet. Jene die mich tiefer und weiter in die Dunkelheit des Geistes treibt. Die mich diesen Zustand kaum mehr ertragen lässt und welche mir süße Versprechungen macht vom Ende allen Leidens.

Das Blut so rot, das Blut so rein.  
Die Zeit heilt meine Wunden nicht.  
Mein Blut zu sehn, ist Wunderschön,  
mein Blut zu sehen, tröstet mich.

Ich rolle die Ärmel meines Schlafanzuges hinauf, betrachte für einige Sekunden die Narben. Manche noch so frisch gerahmt in roter und blauer Haut, andere lange verheilt. Sanft fahre ich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Erhebungen der Haut und suche dabei einen Platz für den nächsten Schritt.

Es ist fast keiner mehr vorhanden an meinen Unterarmen. Ich werde alte Narben nochmals treffen, sie öffnen und dem abscheulich schönen Gebilde noch weitere Kunstwerke hinzufügen. Das ist wonach sich mein Geist verzerrt. Der Schmerz scheint eine Sucht, soviel stärker als jedes andere Gefühl. So rein und simpel wird er mich treffen, mich läutern und das Biest ergötzen. Jeder Faser ist gespannt und mein Herz schlägt im langsamen Takt, als wusste es bereits um das Kommende.

Mein Körper wird endlich wieder singen von fernen Hoffnungen und Träumen. Singen wird er getaucht in reine Bäche von dem roten Blut meiner Arme und dann gibt es nur noch Erlösung. Trost. All das was mir vergönnt ist im realen Leben.

Ich setze die Klinge an. Erst vorsichtig, dann fordernd, streichelt sich über meine Haut. Das Fleisch zerreißt und gibt die Sicht frei auf alles was darunter liegt. Mein Körper entspannt sich und langsam fließt der Lebenssaft aus dem kleinen Schnitt. Ich spüre keinen Schmerz mehr, nur die Erlösung von den Qualen des Lebens. Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf verstummen und ich lausche der fernen Melodie des Mondes.

Noch ein Schnitt. Einer ist nicht genug, niemals genug. Das Blut rinnt hinab am Arm und nimmt mir die Last von den Schultern. Es ist nicht besonders schmerzvoll, noch tiefer muss ich schneiden, noch stärker drücken.

Es fließt weiter, immer weiter….

Ich setze erneut an. Gleich an meinem Handgelenk, nahe der Vene, aber es ist noch tief genug. Doch der Schmerz ist nun stärker und beweist mir endlich, dass ich noch lebe und fähig bin zu fühlen. Dumpfe Freude breitet sich aus in mir.

Nach zehn weiteren Schnitten schließe ich die Augen. Konzentriere mich einzig auf die Wärme welche hinab rinnt auf meiner Haut. Die Dunkelheit umgarnt mich wie ein alter Freund und ich begrüße sie freudig. Verspricht sie doch Vergessen.

Der Schmerz nimmt mir die Last.

So süß.

Ich möchte frohlocken und ihn weiter willkommen heißen.

Immer weiter soll er mich befallen. Nie wieder will ich mich von ihm trennen.

Süße Erlösung.

Glück durchströmt den ganzen Körper.  
Schmerz treibt jeden Schmerz heraus.  
Um auf diese Art zu fühlen,  
nehm ich all das Leid in Kauf.

Wo ist er jetzt?

Euer perfekter kleiner Mann, euer Vertrauensschüler, euer Begabter mit dem finsteren Geheimnis? Wohin ist nun mein falsches Lächeln verschwunden und all die leeren Phrasen? Wann endete die Lust am Leben? Wann verlernte ich den Spass? Wer ist dieses egoistische Geschöpf welches dort langsam an eigener Gram erstickt?

Verschwunden und das alles durch wenige Schnitte, durch meine Klinge. Der Schmerz ist so rein, als das ich ihn jemals in Worte zu kleiden vermochte. So pur und schön. Ich fühle, das Blut wird dicker, es gerinnt in der Beuge meines rechten Armes und beendet dort seinen Fluss. Doch immernoch spendet es mir unendlich süße Wärme.

Das Blut so rot, das Blut so rein ...

Es raschelt im Bett neben mir. Es ist aber nicht genug.

Verdammt niemals ist es genug. Erst wenn Agonie mich umklammert wird es genügen.

Schnell spreche ich einen Reinigungszauber, rolle den Ärmel hinab und stelle mich schlafend.

Eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

„Remus?".

"Sei ruhig Sirius. Ich schlafe.".

„Hm, okay.".

Er dreht sich um und vergräbt tief seinen Haupt in den Kissen. Ich glaube kaum, dass er wirklich wach gewesen war. Viel mehr schien er nur kurz aus seinen Träumen gerissen.

Meine Klinge verwahre ich sicher an einem Ort, welchen nur ich kenne, welchen nur ich öffnen kann.

Ich verletze nur die Hülle.  
Alles was darunter liegt,  
hab ich so tief eingeschlossen,  
dass es sich mir selbst entzieht.

Ich verstecke es vor ihnen. Schon lange Monate. Manchmal fällt es mir schwer.

Besonders an heißen Tagen und den Nächten des Vollmondes. Noch bevor sie mich sehen muss ich einen Spruch finden, welcher die Narben an den Armen versteckt und nur jene offentbahrt welche ich mir in der Gestalt des Wolfes zufügte. Doch in Zauberkunst war ich bereit immer bewandert gewesen.

Ich lege meinen Kopf auf die Arme und spüre das Brennen meiner Haut. Lächelnd schließe ich die Lider und falle in den entbehrten Schlaf.

„Remus? Aufwachen du Schlafmütze!".

Ich blinze und öffne die Augen nur, um in das Gesicht meines Mitbewohners zu schauen und bald gesellen sich auch die anderen zwei dazu. Bereits angezogen, die Schulbücher in den Händen balancierend. Sonnenlicht strahlt durch die Fenster und vergangen ist die Schönheit der Nacht.

„Sonst bist du immer der erste von uns auf den Beinen.", sagt Peter im gespielt ernsthaften Ton und stößt mir mit einem Finger in die Seite.

„Wenn man die ganze Nacht wach mit offenen Augen an die Wand starrt.", fügt Sirius weniger belustigt hinzu und dreht sich dann um.

„Beeil dich Moony das Frühstück wartet nicht.".

„Ja.".

Eigentlich ist es mir egal. Ich spürte keinen Hunger mehr seit langen Tagen und Nächten. Essen ist mir zuwider. Es birgt keinen Geschmack mehr und wirkt fad.

Ich ertappe mich beim Gedanken an meine Klinge und ihre perfekte Pracht.

Sie würde mir helfen. Immer dann wenn ich sie brauchte.

Die Woche konnte kommen.

---

Wobei ich mich über Kritik und Anregungen freuen würde, wenn es dann konstruktiv bleibt.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Das zweite Kapitel führt das weiter, was ich im ersten begonnen hatte. Im Gegensatz zum Dritten hatte ich das auch schon fertig auf dem Rechner liegen > ... Es gelten die selben Warnungen etc und noch immer gehört JKR alles und mir nichts.

Ich habe übrigens keinen BetaLeser, als verzeiht die Fehler.

----

Unablässig strahlt die Sonne herab, wärmt die drückende Luft weiterhin mit ihren Strahlen bis selbst die Schatten keine Kühle, kein Versteck vor der Hitze bergen und jeder der noch nicht wie betäubt durch die Gänge huscht, sucht sich einen der begehrten Plätze am See und taucht, wenn er es den so will seine Beine in das erfrischende Nass.

Ein wenig lockere ich den Schlips, welcher mir an diesen Nachmittag fast die Luft zum Atmen zu rauben scheint. Es ist Mai und bereits jetzt spürt man den heißen Sommer nahen.

Die Robe der Schule tragend lasse ich mich im Gras nieder, dort wo es wenigstens ein wenig Schatten zu geben scheint der mich kühlt. Ein müdes Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Das ist wohl der Preis welchen ich bezahlen muss für all die erlösenden Wunden die meine Haut bedecken, für all den Schmerz der mich doch nicht mehr zu erreichen vermag, obwohl er sich besser anfühlt, als so vieles was es noch in meinem Leben gibt.

Ich nehme mir das zerlesene Exemplar des Muggelbuches hervor, welches mir bereits in so vielen Jahren Frieden gab, wenn auch nur für wenige Minuten und berühre sacht den Einband und die ersten Seiten, als wären sie das kostbarste was mir noch bleibt. Unruhig überfliege ich die ersten Zeilen, bereits wissend was geschehen wird. Eigentlich sollte ich lernen, da ich um meine Noten weiß, welche drastisch sinken, wenn ich nicht bald einlenke, dann schaffe ich dieses Jahr nicht mehr. So viele Lehrer baten mich nun bereits mit ihnen zu sprechen, sie tun als würden sie mich verstehen, doch dazu sind sie nicht fähig. Nein, niemand versteht es. Nicht einmal ich selbst.

Weiter verfolge ich die Geschichte, als ich plötzlich diesen vertrauten Druck hinter meinen Augen verspüre. Ich bin unfähig ihn zu verdrängen, ihn zu ignorieren und schon fühle ich die ersten beschämenden Tränen, wie sich langsam sammeln und ich mit Eile versuche sie abzuwischen.

Warum nur bin ich nicht fähig mich zu beherrschen? Warum nur bin ich so ein schwacher Mensch der es kaum schafft seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren? Müsste es mir nicht eigentlich gut gehen, sollte ich nicht glücklich sein? Warum bin ich es nicht? Bin ich den nicht ein Monster das nicht mehr fähig ist Freude oder Glück zu empfinden? All diese Emotionen scheinen mir völlig flüchtig in dieser Finsternis, wie ein kurzer Sonnenstrahl der die Nacht erhellt. Sie nicht viel mehr als die trügerische Hoffnung, welche noch in meiner Brust ruht, aber auch sie wird wohl bald verschlungen werden wie alles.

Ich streiche mir Strähnen meines Haares vor die Augen nur damit die Röte darin weniger auffällt. Bleierne Schwere legt sich auf meine Glieder, der Boden scheint sich aufzutun, mich zu verschlingen oder vielleicht stürzt auch nur der Himmel hinab und versucht mich zu erdrücken. Und ich kann nichts tun, vermag mich nicht aufzurichten oder zu gehen, kann nicht lächeln nur stumm hier sitzen.

Langsam lasse ich mich nach hinten fallen und blicke dann auf den unendlich weiten Himmel, noch immer ist da dieser Druck hinter meinen Augen der sich nicht mindert. Ich weiß als nächstes folgen die Kopfschmerzen, die Müdigkeit, das Ziehen in meiner Brust und zu guter letzt die Leere.

Ich weiß nicht recht wie ich es in Worte fassen soll dieses… Dieses Ding. Es ist, als wenn ich nie wieder glücklich werden würde, als wenn alles nur noch dunkel und trostlos ist. Alles erscheint mir nun so sinn entleert und verloren und die fröhlichen Gesichter der anderen sind nichts weiter als Maske die sie tragen ohne jemals darunter zu schauen. Ich habe es akzeptiert. Was könnte ich auch sonst tun. So bin ich es doch nicht Wert anders zu fühlen. Nur eine Bestie die nicht wert ist geliebt zu werden, die es nicht wert ist Freude zu empfinden, die eigentlich in der Einsamkeit versinken sollte.

Dort fliegt ein Vogel durch die Wolken und scheint mir eins mit der Unendlichkeit. Sein Flug ist so leicht, unbeschwert. Er ist nicht gefesselt an diese Welt und die Schmerzen die ein jeder hier erleiden muss. Er fühlt den Wind in seiner Federn, welcher ihn erhebt und niemals verlassen wird. Er vermag dorthin zu reisen wohin er es denn möchte, da er nicht gebunden scheint an Erwartungen oder andere seiner Art. Seine Schwingen heben sich nur sacht, fast ist mir als würde er gleiten auf der Melodie von Zephir selbst. Ich glaube keine Ketten, wie fest sie auch immer um ihn geschnürt werden halten seine Reise auf, denn er ist frei. So frei, das ich ihn beneide um die Leichtigkeit seines Seins. Warum bin ich dazu verdammt auf Erden zu weilen, während er dies zu tun vermag nachdem ihm der Sinn steht.

Eine Wolke schiebt sich für wenige Sekunden vor die Sonne und der Vogel verschwindet in ihr, erlaubt mir die Augen weiter in den Himmel zu richten ohne das mich die Helligkeit blenden wird. Die Tränen sind versiegt, niemand hat etwas bemerkt, doch die Leere ist noch immer in meinen Gliedern. So dumpf und verzerrend. So grausam und doch das einzige was mir in den langen Nächten bleibt, mein stetiger Begleiter, mein einzig wahrer Freund der mir die Treue hält.

Es ist als würde ich innerlich bereits sterben und wenn meine Seele bereits dabei ist ihren letzen Weg zu bestreiten wie lange dann braucht mein Körper noch um zu folgen?

Doch es gibt einen Beweiß das ich noch immer lebe, dass ich fähig bin zu fühlen, auch wenn es nur Schmerz ist und ich weiß wie ich mir dieses beschaffen werde. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, wenn ich nur daran denke wie meine Klinge langsam über meine Haut fährt, wie sie mich zärtlich berührt und die Leere fühlt, mit ihr eins wird. Wie warmes Blut hinab läuft an meinen

Ich muss es tun. Jetzt.

Ich richte mich auf und einen Moment übernimmt der Schwindel die Herrschaft über meinen Kopf. Zu lange habe ich nichts gegessen, da auch mein Appetit fort ist. Warum sollte ich noch etwas zu mir nehmen, wenn ich doch schon lange dabei bin zu sterben. Doch nun bemerke ich so manches Mal die Auswirkungen.

Mühsam erhebe ich mich auf, noch immer brennt die Sonne unablässig auf mein bleiches Gesicht, doch nun scheint sie ertragbarer, vielleicht weil ich mich daran gewöhnt habe in den letzten Minuten, obwohl ich kaum weiß wie lange ich dort lag, aber was bedeutet Zeit. Nicht hat mehr Bedeutung in dieser Dunkelheit.

Zuerst sind meine Schritte noch unsicher, doch bald bewege ich mich zielstrebig auf die Schule zu, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet bis ich die Stimme von Sirius vernehme die meinen Namen ruft.

„Moony? Wir haben dich gesucht. Wo hast du nur gesteckt?", in seiner Stimme klingt ein leiser Vorwurf mit und doch vernehme ich auch deutlich die Sorge darin, welche mir die Schamesröte in das Gesicht treibt. Sie sorgen sich noch immer um mich, obwohl ich das wohl nicht einmal verdiene.

Ich traue mich nicht ihnen in die Augen zu schauen aus Angst davor was sie darin lesen könnten, das sie die stumpfe Leere erblicken würden.

„Ich habe gelesen.", antworte ich kurz ohne weitere Erklärungen.

„Das überrascht uns wirklich nicht. Moony der Bücherwurm. Moony der belesene, weise Part unserer kleinen Gesellschaft...", spricht James scherzhaft und versucht so die gedrückte Stimmung zu überspielen. Er lachte schon immer gerne, trübe Gedanken scheint er nicht zu besitzen und diese Eigenschaft bewundere ich an ihm mehr als so vieles. Er war immer der Optimist, niemals verstimmt oder schweigsam uns gegenüber, sondern immer unser Freund durch alle Zeiten hindurch. Selbst als Lily noch nichts von ihm wissen wollte, war er niemals so bedrückt, als das er nicht irgendwelche Scherze mit Sirius und Peter auszuhecken vermochte.

„Ja es überrascht mich überhaupt das er den Weg an die Sonne gefunden hat.", spricht Peter ergänzend und er lacht einmal kurz auf, doch selbst in seinem naiv wirkenden Gesicht erkenne ich das er um die ungesagten Worte weiß und nur wie James versucht etwas neutrales in das Gespräch eingehen zu lassen.

Ich muss fort, da ich weiß dass ich es kaum länger aushalten werde. Sirius versucht mir freundschaftlich auf den Rücken zu klopfen, doch ich zucke sofort zusammen und weiche unter seinem verwirrten Blick einen Schritt zurück. Meine Hände vergrabe ich tief in den Taschen der Hose.

„Mir geht es nicht sonderlich gut. Ich denke das macht die Wärme.", spreche ich und bemerke selbst wie lächerlich dies doch klingt, aber sie scheinen nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen, da James und Peter bereits einigen Mädchen nachlaufen die kurze Kleidung tragen.

„Es ist ja auch kein Wunder bei den vielen Sachen die du trägst.", Sirius Stimme klingt merkwürdig bitter und wütend kneift er die Augen zusammen, während er mich ansieht, fast seine Hand ausstreckt und mir an der Robe zieht. Ahnt er etwas? Ich kann es nur vermuten, doch Sirius ist ernster geworden in der letzen Zeit und neigt dazu seltsame Anspielungen zu machen. Wieder schießt Blut in meine bleichen Wangen und noch tiefer vergrabe ich meine Hände in den Taschen.

"Ich friere nun einmal leicht.", flüstere ich als ich versuche weiter in Richtung der Schule zu gehen, ohne dabei weiter auf meine Freunde zu achten. Die Tasche halte ich dabei fest vor meiner Brust, als wenn sie mich stützen würde und nicht ich sie halten.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragt Sirius noch einmal.

„Ich werde reingehen.", gebe ich nur als kurze Antwort und marschiere dann einfach davon. Keinen weiteren Blick werfe ich zurück, da ich erneut diesen Druck hinter meinen Augen verspüre und mich die Angst vorantreibt sie würden es erkennen.

In Hogwarts selbst ist es kaum kühler, als draußen und nur selten weht ein Lufthauch durch die alten Hallen, welche nun betreten werden von den wenigen Schüler die ihren Weg nach draußen wohl verfehlt haben. Ich kenne niemanden von ihnen und sie sprechen mich auch nicht an so dass ich hastigen Schrittes meinen Weg in Richtung unserer Schlafsäle zurücklegen kann.

Die fette Dame sieht mich merkwürdig an, oder spielt mir nur die überreizte Fantasie einen Streich? Ich muss endlich zu meinem Bett gelangen, zu meiner Klinge, meinem Freund. Sie wird meine Gedanken ordnen und mit der Leere verschmelzen, sie wird mir süßen Schmerz schenken, nachdem jede Faser meines Körpers zu schreien scheint.

Auch hier ist niemand, alle weilen draußen und genießen die Sonne nur ich kann das nicht. Ihr Lachen klingt in meine Ohren so falsch und widerwärtig wie kaum ein anderes Geräusch. All diese oberflächliche Freude, das gespielte Glück sind doch nichts anderes, als Visionen die eigentlich gar nicht existieren.

Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen diesen Verhalten meiner Freunde. Es ist stetig das Selbe Streiche spielen, lachen und dümmliche Scherze. Immer und immer wieder, ohne das jemand von uns es einmal wagte genau hinzusehen. Es ist doch alles so sinnlos was wir tun. Nur immer das gleiche hole Lachen, dasselbe Grinsen und ich möchte es nicht mehr sehen müssen. Gönnt mir doch nur einen Moment der Ruhe von euren kindischen Spielereien und Streitigkeiten. Nur einen Moment.

Meine Hände sind verkrampft und wieder spüre ich wie Tränen an meinen Wangen hinab laufen. Ich bin so schwach das ich nicht einmal dies unterdrücken kann. Es scheint, als sei mein Wille gebrochen, als wäre da nur noch das Nichts in mir, das dumpfe Dröhnen meines Schädels.

Ich möchte schreien, doch wer würde es hören. Wer würde etwas unternehmen. Oh warum nur kann ich nicht im nächsten Augenblick einfach in das Nichts gehen, all das vergessen und endlich die süße Ruhe erfahren die mir so lange verboten ward. Mit raschen Bewegungen bin ich in unserem Schlafsaal. Die Tür hinter mir schließend gehe ich zu meinem Bett und höre wie mein Herz kräftig gegen die Rippen schlägt, die es eingrenzen, das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren und ich weiß wenn ich nicht etwas unternehme werde ich wahnsinnig werden, noch schlimmer vielleicht als ich es jetzt bereits bin.

Ich nehme meinen Zauberstab hervor, fast schon rieche ich es das Blut, und spreche leise die Worte die die untere Schublade meines Nachtschrankes öffnet. Da ist sie.

Als das blanke Metall in meinen bebenden Händen liegt scheint mein Blut weniger kochend heiß, als die Momente zuvor. Jetzt halte ich sie in meinen Finger, sie wird mir Frieden schenken. Endlich. Wie nur sollte ich jemals wieder ohne sie leben können. Wie ohne sie den täglichen Wahn aushalten.

Ich ziehe die Vorhänge zu, auch wenn ich kaum glauben kann, dass sich jemand in diesem Raum verirren würde. Kalter Scheißt bildet sich auf meiner Stirn, als ich die Ärmel der Robe hinaufkremple und erneut auf dieses wahrlich grausam schöne Schauspiel meiner Narben schaue. Oh manche sind noch immer frisch, ihre Ränder sind rot und geschwollen, doch das sind sie häufig. Ich vermag kaum die Haut zu erkennen die noch darunter liegt, nur noch die alten, die neuen Wunden. Wie ein Buch erscheinen sie, wie die Erzählung meines Lebens. Für jedes Leid steht eine Narbe. Für jede Erfahrung eine Wunde.

Im Schneidersitz sitze ich in der Mitte des Bettes, in der rechten hand die Klinge mit der ich vorsichtig über meinen linken Arm streichle, fast als wenn ich mein Kunstwerk dort bewundern würde. Ich weiß es ist falsch, ich weiß es ist hoch erkauftes Glück, aber ich bin bereit den Preis zu zahlen.

Ich wählen einen Platz welcher weniger betroffen scheint an meinem Unterarm, setze einmal ein und lass die Klinge erst schnell, dann immer langsamer durch das weiche Fleisch gleiten. Euphorie durchströmt meinen Körper. Mein pochend Herz verlangsamt den Schlug und es rauscht nicht länger in meinen Ohren, da es nun gezwungen wird hinaus zu treten mich durch seinen Anblick zu erfreuen.

Gänsehaut bildet sich dort wo das noch warme Rot meinen Arm benetzt, doch schon wird es kühler, beginnt hart zu werden. Noch ein Schnitt, mein Kopf ist leer und in meinen Gedanken bin ich selbst der Vogel welcher durch die Wolken zog. Endlich bin ich frei, endlich erlöst von all dem Schmerz und sei es auch nur für wenige Sekunden. Oh süße Pein erlöse mich.

Ein grausam verzerrtes Lächeln entstellt meine Züge, als ich zum dritten Mal ansetze nun tiefer, nun auch kräftiger. Ich will sehen wie meine Haut aufreißt, ich will das Glück, den Frieden in vollen Zügen genießen, jeden Moment davon. Einmal angefangen kann ich kaum aufhören. Immer wieder setze ich erneut an, ziehe neue Wunden über meine Haut bis der gesamte Arm vom Blut bedeckt ist.

Ich weiß, dass es schlimmer aussieht, als es wahrlich ist, da solche Wunden nun einmal für wenige Augenblicke kräftig bluten, dann aber bald verebben. Noch nie schnitt ich zu tief, auch wenn ich es mir so manches Mal vielleicht wünschte, doch noch immer hält mich etwas davor zurück, das letzte bisschen Hoffnung in meiner sinnlosen Existenz.

Mit dem Finger der rechten Hand fahre ich kurz über das Blut, verteile es noch mehr und begreife eigentlich kaum warum ich dies tue. Warum nur?

Ist es das Monster der Blutrausch?

Zu sehr versunken bin ich im Anblick meiner Wunden, als das ich bemerken würde wie sich die Tür öffnet, Schritte durch den Raum hallen und sich die Vorhänge meines Bettes öffnen. Tief in Gedanken vernehme ich eine mir vertraute Stimme, die bereits in so vielen Nächten mit mir sprach. Sie klingt wütend, oder? Ich kann es nicht sagen, es zählt nichts mehr, außer die süße Wärme in meinen Glieder, das Flimmern vor meinen Augen, der Frieden.

„Remus!", nun schreit die Stimme und im nächsten Moment fühle ich wie mich jemand schlägt. Nicht sonderlich fest, doch mein Gesicht brennt und endlich erkenne ich die Tränen wieder die mir über die Wangen fließen.

„Ja?", flüstere ich heiser und mein Blick ist zu getrübt, als das ich ihn wirklich genau erkennen könnte wie er da vor mir steht und mich mit diesen wilden Augen anblickt.

--

die Reviews:

Danke das überhaupt eine Meldung kam

araglas16---> Danke das du überhaupt angefangen hast (und mir sogar einige Zeilen hinterließest), auch wenn es nicht unbedingt etwas für deine schwachen Nerven ist, aber ich warnte ja davor... :)

AlyshaNemesis ---> Danke das sie dir gefällt, auch wenn Remus mal ein wenig anderes scheint, wie in vielen anderen Geschichten. Jupp Sirius bekommt seinen großen Auftritt schon noch XD

Auch hier bitte ich um eine Review

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

So das dritte Kapitel und diesmal aus der Sicht von Sirius. Ich weiß es ist wieder typisch James und Peter außer Acht zu lassen, aber mit ihren Charakteren habe ich mich zu wenig beschäftigt, als das ich sie wirklich einbauen könnte und ich will einfach nicht unüberlegt ihre Eigenarten verunstalten (außerdem mag ich James nicht leiden ).

Und wieder gehört alles JKR und mir gar nichts…

Ich habe noch immer keinen Betaleser und bin kein Freund von Kommas, also bleibt gnädig mit mir.

----

Bis ich vor dem Eingang zu unserem Schlafraum stand wusste ich kaum, wo mich meine Schritte überhaupt hingeführt hatten. Das einzige was deutlich in meinen Gedanken zu erkennen war, schien dass ich Moony folgen muss. Es war, wie eine innere Stimme, die mich auf dem Weg führte. Ein Gefühl nur, dass ich eingreifen musste, mit ihm sprechen oder vielleicht sogar von etwas abhalten. Ich kann es nicht einmal in richtige Worte fassen. Schnell verabschiede ich mich von den anderen Beiden, um nach unserem Freund zu schauen. Peter und James sind einfach nicht die richtigen Personen die sich um Moony kümmern können. Sie kennen ihn weniger, als ich ihn, auch wenn sie das vielleicht nicht immer verstehen wollen. Aber vielleicht kennt Moony niemand aus unserer Gruppe wirklich. Schon seit der ersten Klasse scheint es, als träge eine Maske, die nur an seltenen Tagen zu zerbrechen droht.

Ich kann nicht genau beschreiben was ich fühle, doch es scheint das beherrschende Gefühl in meinen Gedanken zu sein. Schon seit wir Freunde geworden waren, da besaßen wir den Instinkt, wenn es einem von uns nicht sonderlich gut zu gehen schien. Natürlich sind wir nicht die Menschen die unbedingt offen darüber sprechen, (wir sind Jungen so etwas wird nicht von uns erwartet), es viel mehr versuchen durch Scherze zu überbrücken und die Person damit aus dem Tief zu ziehen. Bei Moony ist es immer am langwierigsten. Er ist niemand der einfach auf Scherze reagiert, auch wenn er so höflich ist und darüber lacht, nur damit wir uns besser fühlen, aber was er wirklich dabei denkt, bleibt oft ein Geheimnis.

Seit ich ihn kenne stellt er den ruhigen Pol unserer illusteren Ansammlung von jungen Herren da. Niemals wirklich so offen, niemals wirklich so erfreut über unsere Aktionen, welche ihm so manches Mal doch zu zuviel sind, dann vergräbt er sich stets in einem seiner vielen Bücher und ist den Tag über nicht mehr gesehen. Wir wissen genau, dass er es nicht gutheißt wenn Schwächere angegriffen werden, doch auf ihn Acht gaben wir niemals. Niemand von uns hörte auf seine Worte, sondern wir heckten stetig weiter unsere Pläne aus. Vielleicht sollten wir in unserem Alter langsam damit beginnen es zu tun. Schließlich werden auch wir älter… Aber nicht wirklich reifer.

Es ist nicht das er keinen Humor besäße, doch von Natur aus ist er jemand der weniger lacht, als wir es tun. James, Peter und ich sind viel leichter zu belustigen, auch zu beruhigen, doch es benötigt immer einige Anstrengung von unserer Seite bis er in das Gelächter einstimmt. Und wenn sein Lachen dann erklingt, ist es regelrecht seltsam und wirkt kaum so fröhlich, wie das Unsere. Ich glaube Peter schaffte es im ersten Jahr unseren stillen Mitbewohner das erste laute Auflachen zu verschaffen, indem er James Unterwäsche durch den Raum fliegen ließ und diese Kreise unter der Decke des Schlafsaales zog.

Manchmal glaube ich, dass er zu gut ist für uns, zu freundlich gegenüber der Welt, zu unbescholten und gütig in seinen Ansichten und vielleicht auch viel zu gebildet wir uns. Nein, damit möchte ich nicht behaupten, dass wir dumm sind, aber er hat einfach diese Art an sich, mit der er uns oft so erscheinen lässt. Lange Stunden verbrachte er damit Peter Nachhilfe in allen Kursen zu geben und seit dem glaube ich noch immer dass er in späteren Jahren einmal sicher Professor werden wird. Das Erklären scheint ihm einfach im Blut zu liegen, denn die Noten von Wormtail verbesserten sich drastisch und endlich fand er wieder mehr Zeit mit uns die Freizeit zu verbringen.

Allerdings ist er auch jemand der der dazu neigt viel zu viel nachzudenken und dies über alle möglichen Dinge. Manchmal da blickt er lange Stunden einfach in die Luft bis ihm ein Zusammenhang, ein Fakt in den Geist kommt und er ihn sofort niederschreibt. Dabei sollte man nicht einmal versuchen ihn anzusprechen, da es sowieso nichts bringen würde, außer vielleicht ein leichtes Knurren von seiner Seite aus. Allerdings bringt dies auch Nachteile, da er jedes Wort in eine Wagschale legt und versucht dann die wirkliche Aussage zu ergründen. Das macht ihn nicht zu einem glücklicheren Menschen. Es ist schwer für ihn Vertrauen zu finden… Wie lange es dauerte bis er uns von seinem kleinen, haarigen Problem erzählte. Obwohl wir es schon lange wussten, erwähnte er es uns erst nach über einem Jahr und dies in einer so wehmütigen Stimme, dass wir uns wunderten, was mit diesem Jungen alles geschehen sein musste.

Ich weiß nicht Recht, doch ich an seiner Stelle würde mit diesem Schicksal weit weniger gut umgehen. Die Wut und der Hass auf all die Menschen die mich verachten würden, zerstörte mein Innerstes. Ich wäre verbittert und skrupellos geworden, ein Misanthrop und doch hat er es geschafft noch immer so sanftmütig zu bleiben, wie kein Zweiter den ich kenne, aber daran trägt wohl auch seine Familie großen Anteil. Im Gegensatz zu mir vermochte er immer zu behaupten das seine Eltern ihn liebten seit dem Tage seiner Geburt. Auch James und Peter genießen dieses Privileg und wissen vielleicht gar nicht wie glücklich sie sich schätzen sollten. Ich dagegen… Ein Seufzen kann ich nicht mehr unterdrücken, wenn ich an diese lieblose Familie denke, die Zuhause auf mich wartet. Ich glaube ich halte es keinen Tag länger mehr in ihrer Gesellschaft aus. Wie oft müssen sie mir auch noch sagen, dass ich nicht der Erbe bin, welchen sie sich gewünscht haben. Wie lange soll ich noch in diese enttäuschten Augen blicken? Wir alle tragen wohl unsere buchstäblichen Leichen im Keller, doch an meine will ich nicht weiter denken. Schließlich warten wichtigere Dinge auf mich.

Wir hatten einmal beschlossen ihn seine ruhigen, dunklen Momente haben zu lassen und nicht weiter darauf zu reagieren, doch die letzen Wochen, nein Monate, scheinen wirklich zuviel des Ganzes. Seit Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres benimmt er sich fast wie ein völlig Fremder. Natürlich ist er noch immer Remus, unser freundlicher Gefährte, der nie sonderlich viel lachte, doch selbst solch ein geübter Schauspieler wie er, kann die Veränderungen nicht verbergen.

Wie sollt man es erklären es in Worte fassen?

Da gibt es die augenscheinlichen Dinge. Remus ist hager (er war schon immer dünn, doch nicht so ausgezerrt), was daher rührt das er eigentlich nichts mehr isst. Er begleitet uns nicht mehr zu den Mahlzeiten, wenn er es tut dann sitzt er nur ruhig daneben und schiebt das Mahl auf seinem Teller hin und her. Mir scheint, als hätte nichts mehr für ihn einen Geschmack, sogar seine geliebte Schokolade vernachlässigt er fast vollkommen. Dabei schafft Remus es sonst Unmengen davon zu verschlingen und selbst unsere Vorräte anzufangen. Welches Zeichen könnte deutlicher sein, als eben dies.

Selbst sein Gesicht wirkt eingefallen, mit ständig müden Ausdruck und Ringen unter den Augen welche von jenen vielen Nächten stammen die er nicht schläft, sondern wach daniederliegt und ich das Rascheln der Decken höre. Vielleicht glaubt er, dass niemand von uns es bemerkt, doch zumindest ich erkenne, wie er sich benimmt und beobachte ihn in manch stiller Minute. Noch niemals war er wirklich offenherzig, doch er spricht kaum noch ein Wort und ich weiß das seine Noten so schlecht geworden sind, das er das Jahr nicht bestehen wird, wenn er sich nicht darum kümmert. Ich hörte Gespräche der Professoren, die davon handelten und empfand es seltsam, dass wie es nicht sofort bemerkt hatten.

Und das bei Remus… Dem Klügsten von uns, dem Lehrsamen, dem der so viele Bücher liest, wie kein anderer. Doch auch dies hat nachgelassen und auch wenn er lange Stunden in der Bibliothek sitzt, so sieht man ihn selten mit einem Buch in den Händen. Er lacht weniger, eigentlich gar nicht mehr und erfindet Gründe, um uns aus dem Weg zu gehen. Manchmal verschwindet er einfach spurlos und keiner weiß dann, wo wir ihn finden könnten. Später dann erscheint er mit den seltsames Ausreden und Vorwänden. Und ich kann sehen, dass etwas geschehen sein muss, es förmlich riechen. Remus redet auch nicht einmal mehr mit uns, sondern starrt Löcher in die Luft. Und wir fanden bis jetzt, finden keine Möglichkeit das zu ändern.

Und das, was mir die größte Angst bereitet sind seine Augen. Einst waren sie von einem hellen braun, dass in der Sonne gar einen goldenen Schimmer annahm und die in jeder glücklichen Minute aufflackerten. Nun sind sie sonderbar stumpf und glanzlos, als gehören sie einem Menschen der sich mit dem Nichts zufrieden gibt und keine Kraft mehr findet ihm zu entkommen. Sie wirken leblos und ich würde vieles geben, damit ich dies nie wieder in den Augen meines Freundes erblicken müsste. Niemanden von uns ist es schwer gefallen zu erraten das Remus mitten in einer melancholischen Phase steckt, für die wir den Grund nicht kennen, nicht einmal ahnen können.

Und das werde ich nicht akzeptieren. Keiner meiner Freunde soll jemals augenscheinlich aufgeben und seine Zukunft einfach fortwerfen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass Remus sich selbst zu Grunde richtet, breitet sich die Wut in meinem Blut aus. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht verstehen, will es vielleicht auch gar nicht. Als ich schließlich vor der Tür stehe, zögere ich jedoch noch einen Moment. Was ist, wenn ich durch meine Tat verschrecke, wenn ich ihn endgültig verliere? Schnell dränge ich meine Zweifel beiseite, es geht hier um Remus und ich werde ihn zu Rede stellen, egal ob dieser es will oder nicht, aber so vermag es einfach nicht weiter zu gehen.

Energisch öffne ich die Tür, sodass sich das alte Holz mit einem ächzenden Knarren öffnet. Schon das sollte von meiner Ankunft zeugen und ihn eigentlich vorwarnen. Ich trete ein und lausche einen Moment, bis ich das unterdrückte Schluchzen höre das von dem Bett von Moony stammt. Ein Schluchzen? Ein Schauder läuft meinen Rücken hinab und mir wird kalt, während das Blut aus meinen Gliedern zu weichen scheint. Weinte Remus?

Noch nie hat einer von uns weinen müssen, oder ich habe jedenfalls noch nie einen von uns weinen sehen. Wir sind junge Männer und brechen nicht in Tränen aus wie Mädchen. Vielleicht hat jeder von uns es auch nur gut vor den Anderen verbergen können. Ich verharre in der Bewegung weil ich zu schockiert bin, als das ich mich bewegen könnte und dann balle ich die Finger zusammen, um meinen Mut zu sammeln, der mich gerade verlassen hat. Ich bin Sirius Black, ein sturer Mistkerl und werde sicherlich nicht vor einem weinenden Moony zurück weichen. Nein. Da habe ich schon weitaus schlimmeres gesehen und erlebt. Doch wüsste ich bei einem weinenden Mädchen sicherlich mehr Rat, als in diesem Augenblick, doch einmal im Leben muss ich meinen Familiennamen alle Ehre machen.

Ich atme noch einmal tief ein und lege dann die wenigen Schritte zurück, auch wenn sie mir viel länger erscheinen, als jemals zuvor. Fast bin ich der Meinung, dass ich noch niemals so nervös gewesen bin in meinem Leben, als nun. Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich noch niemals so aufgeregt und sprachlos gewesen war, wie jetzt.

Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen und langsam strecke ich meinen Arm aus, greife mit den Fingern in den roten Stoff, atme tief ein und mit einem Ruck sind sie offen. Dann setzen meine Gedanken für einen Moment aus, da ich nicht wahrhaben will, was sich dort vor meinen Augen abspielt. All dies kann doch nur ein schlechter Traum sein, einer der düsteren und unmöglichen Sorte. Es gibt Mechanismen im Gehirn die dafür sorgen, dass man in einer Schocksituation entweder gar nichts begreift, oder das man alles stechend klar vor sich sieht. Ich glaube, bei mir ist es eine Mischung aus Allen. Weit sind meine Augen aufgerissen und auch mein Mund steht fragend offen, während meine Hand zu zittern beginnt.

Da ist Blut. Überall. Jetzt bemerke ich auch den schweren Geruch, der hier in der Luft liegt. Warum ist mir das früher nie aufgefallen? Dieses Blut… Oh Gott. Soviel und es bedeckt seine Haut, seine Roben… Selbst auf dem Bett finde ich es wieder. Ich will mich übergeben, oder schreien, doch ich kann nur weiter ungläubig betrachten, was ich sehe. Mein erster Reflex war es gewesen, nach dem Angreifer Ausschau zu halten, der meinem Remus das angetan hat und erst jetzt erkennt mein Geist, dass es so jemanden nicht gibt. Da ist kein Angreifer… Und trotzdem… All diese Wunde… Da ist Fleisch, manchmal sogar ein Knochen zu erkennen und ich sehe die alten Narben… Und ich mochte etwas tun, das all das ungeschehen macht. Oh Remus, was hast du getan. Moony…

Langsam erwache ich aus der Erstarrung, jedenfalls ein wenig und schaffe es sogar seinen Namen auszusprechen, dass einzige, was momentan wirklich deutlich in meinen Gedanken ist. Sein Name… Nicht einmal Gesicht und das Blut.

„Remus!", ich weiß nicht ob ich entsetzt, ängstlich oder nur enttäuscht klinge, doch das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist diese unbändige Wut. Oh ich möchte ihm wehtun und bestrafen für das, was er sich antut und angetan hat. Wieso macht er so etwas… Was haben wir falsch gemacht, waren wir keine guten Freunde, hätte er nicht zu uns kommen können? Oh Remus, ich hasse dich dafür, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich schlage ihn, nicht mit voller Wucht, aber so stark das er es gemerkt haben muss. Es fühlt sich gleich danach besser an… Wie kann er uns so etwas auch antun. Dieser egoistische Bastard… Wie kann er es wagen.

Er reagiert einfach nicht. Was soll ich tun, wenn er weiterhin so apathisch vor mir verweilt, wenn er mich aus den ängstlichen und unendlich traurigen Augen anschaut. Seine Stimme klingt hohl und ich höre, wie sie vor Emotionen bebt. Noch nie in meinem gesamten Leben habe ich mich so hilflos und verlassen gefühlt. Es gibt keinen lockeren Spruch, keinen Scherz, der es schaffen würde, dass hier zu beenden. Und erst langsam begreife ich, dass das kein schlechter Traum ist, sondern die Realität. Die dunklen Strähnen, welche mir in das Gesicht fallen, streiche ich mit einer unwirschen Geste aus meinem Gesicht.

„Sirius. Es tut mir Leid.", das letzte Wort geht in einem weiteren Schluchzer unter und nun richtet er seinen Blick wieder auf die Wunden auf seinen Armen. Sein ganzer dürrer Körper bebt vor Erschütterungen, fast als versuche er, den Weinkrampf noch immer zu verbergen, ihn zu unterdrücken. Sonst bewegt sich Remus nicht. Ich bin in diesen Moment, die Person, die einen klaren Kopf bewahren muss, dass erkenne ich nun. Aber wie soll ich das bewerkstelligen. Verdammt noch mal ich bin 16 Jahre alt und die schlimmste Verletzung, die ich bis heute gesehen habe, war James gebrochenes Bein nach einem Quidditch Spiel…

Auch ich zittere am ganzen Körper und in meinem Geist tauchen die seltsamsten Fragen auf… Warum tut er sich das an? Wie lange schon schändet er seinen Körper auf diese Weise und warum waren wir zu blind um zu erkennen, was mit ihm nicht in Ordnung ist. Haben wir versagt? Schenkt er uns nicht genug Vertrauen, als das er zu uns kommen könnte? Was…

Ich muss mich setzen, sonst versagen mir die Beine. Schließlich krame ich aus meiner Schuluniform ein Taschentuch hervor und versuche damit einige der Blutungen zu stillen… Es gelingt mir nicht, doch scheinen manche von ihnen von alleine zu versiegen. Sollte ich ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen? Nein,.. das würde er niemals zu lassen und sich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehren. Ich sehe, die Tränen, welche an den bleichen Wangen von Remus hinab laufen… und ich wünsche mir nichts weiter auf der Welt als sie stoppen zu können.

„Warum?", frage ich dann leise und betrachte die eigenen Hände, da ich nicht weiter fähig bin auf diese Wunden zu schauen. Der Anblick wird sich auf ewig in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt haben, doch fühle ich, wie der erste Adrenalinstoß nachlässt und nur ein bitterer Nachgeschmack und eine endlose Leere zurückbleibt. Merklich werde ich ruhigen, doch kaum klarer in meinem Kopf. Wie kann sich jemand freiwillig so etwas antun? Wie kann er sich Wunden zufügen, die so tief in das eigene Fleisch schneiden? Es muss unendlich wehtun und doch ist es wohl gerade das, nach dem es Remus verlangt.

„Ich…", beginnt er, doch kommt er nicht weit und verfällt sofort wieder in ein seltsames Glucksen.

„Ich… Kann nicht…", auch ein weiteres Mal versagt seine Stimme und sein Körper zuckt, wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt zusammen. Ich merke, wie er schließlich versuchte seine Arme zu verbergen und die Ärmel hinab krempelt und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie der Stoff in den frischen Wunden brennen muss.

„Es…tut mir Leid, Sirius.", murmelte er nochmals und hebt dabei doch nicht für einen Moment den Kopf, sondern starrt weiter stur auf das Bett. Ich rücke ein wenig näher, so dass der Geruch von Blut und Tränen, die Übelkeit in meinem Bauch erneut entfacht und das ich die Wärme fühle, die von seinem Körper ausgeht. Ich bin noch immer hilflos, so unendlich verloren… Kam ich doch mit den besten Absichten, scheine ich nun zu versagen. Das einzige was mir noch einfällt ist meinen Arm, um seine dünnen Schultern zu legen. Eine Geste, die beweißen soll, dass er nicht alleine ist. Nicht mehr jedenfalls.

„Warum.", frage ich ein zweites Mal und hoffe eine Antwort zu bekommen.

---

tbc

Sara-Kim: Ich bin völlig hin und weg von deiner Review Es ehrt mich sehr, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich es geschafft habe jemanden noch eine andere Sichtweise zu geben auf den Charakter von Remus. Einfach nur ein großes Dankeschön…

Momentan weiß ich nicht, wie ich weitermachen soll, wenn ihr Vorschläge habt, dann schickt sie mir doch an pevensiearcor.de


End file.
